Talk:Maya and Zay/@comment-24661649-20150805231654/@comment-25803656-20150929064905
Actually Disneylover716 they kind of are. Zay is friends with Lucas,Angela was/still is friends with Topanga,Both are Black,Lucas is like Topanga's GMW Counterpart,Zay could possible have similarities to Angela which would make him Anglea's GMW Counterpart . Plus Zay is shipped with like zero girls on the show and he is starting to appear more,Farkle and Lucas Are both already shipped with Riley,Lucas,Farkle and Josh are all shipped with Maya! We are limiting our selves,Maya needs to be shipped with Someone who is not shipped with Riley or related to Riley! Because those kinds of ships could clearly Break Up Maya's Relationship with Riley,Heck Josh is lucky he is Riley's Uncle but Maya liking Josh and wanting to be sister/Aunt at the same time is just plain weird. We need more ships the Riarkle,Rucas,Lucaya,Farkle&Maya and Joshaya! It just never ending ding dang shipping circle/Kind of shipping war been fans that want Maya and Riley to be with the same person! We are gonna go nuts at some point! We need more ships but we need to stop shipping Maya with someone who is not already shipped/Paired/Or even has a crush on Riley! No body ever shipped Shawn with a girl that Cory has already been with,Shawn and Cory never dated the same people. Joshaya is a little iffy but kind of safe since he is at least related to Riley,Zay is a much more safer bet for Maya since one Zay does not have any feelings for Riley,And most of all Zay is not Lucas,Farkle or Josh! Iam already going nuts with Riley and Maya half the time being shipped with the same character that is just plain stupid and well ruin Riley and Maya's relationship(they already fought of Farkle in girl meets Farkle's choice) Maya needs someone who does not have romantic feelings for Riley. Lucas,Farkle&Josh being shipped with Maya are semi bad ideas,Zay being shipped with Riley and Maya is a bad idea! Maya and Riley should not have to fight over a guy to get them to like them that is going to ruin their friendship forever,Zay should clearly only be shipped with Maya. Riley already has enough ships when is already a romantic love interest to Lucas. We Are going to end up going to real life war if we keep on pairing Riley and Maya with the same guy! Maya should not have risk ruinning her friendship with Riley over a guy!Heck Maya has not even gone after Lucas! And Maya and Riley fought over Farkle(and even Farkle did not like Maya&Riley fighting over him). We need different ships and anyone who is paired with Riley should defiently not be paired with Maya not on the show not as a fan ship! We are practically already at war with each other half the time and it is only getting worse! Plus Zay and Maya are both Rebels, maybe Zay has a missing parent too since he seems to be really good friends with Lucas.